Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood
All geeks Darthipedians are invited to attend the occasional Darthipedia "Council of Blood." Next meeting The next Council of Blood has been more-or-less-definitely scheduled for March 22/23 at midnight UTC. Check the huge box to the right for your timezone. In the U.S., it is currently daylight saving time; the times in the box to the right reflect that (accurately, I hope). If you are in one of those Wacky States that doesn't do Daylight Saving, calculate accordingly. How to join the meeting IRC: irc.freenode.net #darthipedia For a list of clients, see Darthipedia:IRC. Wikia provides web access to our IRC channel at irc.wikia.com. (Hint: You only get 16 characters in your IRC nickname.) Agenda #Exposure. The wiki's actually doing incredibly well in comparison to most other similar wikis, but I think we could easily get plenty more users/readers with a little effort. I've a few ideas for this, anyway. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 12:52, 8 March 2008 (UTC) #*As do I. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) #Open discussion of the OT/PT Darth Project. It would probably be wise to do this ''last. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) #*I just created the project page. We'll start making a list of pages that will be expanded and created by the project, this way we can discus not just the project, but also the page that will be improved and created at the COB. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) #Bureaucrats. Not really gonna be an issue for ages, but: should bureaucrats have extra powers, should they be a honorary position (like on Wookieepedia), or should we just have Gonk as one, for sysopping purposes? 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) #Going somewhere with the BJAODN. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Attendance #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) # 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) # supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) #'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:37, 8 March 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Apologies Comments *I'm gonna list some of my ideas for exposure here so that I don't forget them. All will be explained at the COB, so please pay these no heed for the minute.AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) (anyone else can add to this as they wish, too) #Friendship with Wookieepedia ##wikia-promotion #Make an article on ED #Star Wars.com blog #Wikia spotlight #Making Darthipedia article on Wookieepedia an FA (semi-serious) #Friendship with other Star Wars and Humour related wikis #Make a facebook or somesuch and link it with Wookieepedia's one *That reminds me of the Darthipedia MySpace I setup not long after it was created. It didn't ever really go anywhere, mainly due to my own laziness. Maybe someone would like to take over that? Also, you mention an ED article. How about Uncyclopedia, as well? I, personally, think that an ED article may draw the wrong kind of attention. I don't think too much of its editors/content, but from what I've seen, they're usually (not all users are like this, such as Karohalva) a bunch of porn-obsessed 16 year-old chimpanzees that find too much enjoyment out of wanking, shitting, and usernames that involve sexual acts on well-known users (do I even have to remind you of "Cull Tremayne buttfucks Gonk"?), all the while claiming to be mature. To be completely honest, I can't ''possibly think of one good thing that could come from an article there. It's like a friendship with SWFanon, which can be compared to the show Two and a Half Men. SWFanon is like Jon Cryer. Neurotic and nerdy, while Darthipedia is like Charlie Sheen. Laid back and cool. I apologize wasting your time with my rants. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) **I won't get into this too in depth (since we can do that at the COB :)), but I'll briefly explain my reasoning: ED is, as far as I can tell, an oft visited site, and having a Darthipedia article there may well draw visitors. Sure, it may draw a vandal or two, and someone might add some asshole comments. I'm no ED fan; in fact, they've less than nice things to say about me, but this is one possible approach we could take. Anyway, further discussion at the COB. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 23:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Meeting transcripts *November 3, 2007 (Summary | TXT | PDF) *December 29, 2007 (Summary | TXT)